comme mille baisers au goût chocolat paradis
by deedee26
Summary: Hermione et Ron auraient du etre de parfaits parents, pourtant,Franck ne répondra pas à leurs attentes.C'est donc son histoire et celui de sa grand mère, de sa meilleure amie folle puis de sa cousine Alysson Potter, fugeuse et d'un ancien maitre de potion
1. Chapter 1

CHAPITRE 1 : un charmant charmant jeune homme

Commençons notre histoire en nous penchant sur la ville de Londres, plus précisément en périphérie, presque en campagne sur une charmante demeure familiale en vieilles briques rouges rouilles et aux volets bleu ciel, entourée d'un très joli jardin coloré des couleurs chaudes du début de l'automne.

Regardons par la fenêtre de la cuisine, derrière les voilages blancs brodés de bleu. Prés de la table en pin, un grand piano familial ayant vu quelques générations se succéder dans cette maison, livrait ses gammes dans une mélodie parfaite de Bach.

Tandis que de longs doigts déclinaient les notes, d'autres plus fins et féminins s'activaient à verser un thé fumant dans une tasse colorée de rouge et de jaune en écoutant le grand jeune homme brun presque roux si séduisant.

Assise sur une des chaises confortables, le thé refroidissant, les biscuits dans une coupelle à disposition, elle ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier l'atmosphère paisible de fin de journée, au chaud à écouter son petit fils jouer si bien.

Sur une dernière note, le jeune garçon la rejoignit.

-' Je peux avoir de la chantilly dans mon thé mama ?'

Avec un léger rire face à cette requête habituelle, Jane Granger lui tandis la soucoupe avec la crème blanche préparée à l'avance.

-' Ca fait des années que je ne discute plus tes droles de goûts mon Franklin !'

Le plaisir évident et le rire au lèvres avec un peu de rouge aux joues, il mélangeait 3 bonnes cuillères de chantilly dans le thé dans lequel il émietta un gâteau à la noix de coco avant de rajouter encore 2 morceaux de sucre de cannes.

-' Alors mon grands ton contrat est signé ?'

-' Oui c'est enfin fait !' s'exclama t'il joyeusement. - 'Mes compositions avec mon orchestre seront utilisées pour ce film documentaire sur la protection animale. C'est un événement annoncé dans le milieu ! Et en plus je me suis mis d'accord pour diriger la tournée symphonique de l'opéra de Londres pour l'année prochaine ! J'espère juste avoir assez de temps pour toi et pour écrire les chansons de Lalie qui sont attendues dans quelques semaines.'

' Alors je suis très contente que tu réussisse mon grand.'

-'Franklin ?' -'oui mama ?'

-' Je voulais te dire mon Franklin…hésita t'elle en le regardant. J'ai reçu l' « invitation » pour le 3 novembre ce matin…

Le regard de Franklin s'assombrit à cette nouvelle qu'il savait fort déplaisante pour eux deux.

Franklin adorait sa grand-mère. Celle-ci âgée de 64 ans et pourtant en paraissant bien moins, était restée aussi vive et menue qu'une jeune fille.

Ils partageaient tous deux un regard brillant bruns chocolatés, qui leurs mangeaient le visage de par leurs longs cils noirs et leur expression captivante.

Surnommée affectueusement mama c'était elle qui l'avait élevé dés l'age de 3 ans et quelques mois avec papou aujourd'hui au ciel.

Ce fut une véritable surprise pour Jane et Henry Granger que de voir débarquer leur fille unique et son mari et ce pour leur laisser la garde de leur petit fils alors encore trop jeune pour comprendre et si perdu qui sentait confusément que ceux-ci étaient en train de l'abandonner.

Situation qui aurait du être temporaire mais qui s'éternisa jusqu'à au jour d'hui

Et Franklin mis des jours et des jours à être consolé.

De son vrai nom Frank Weasley il fut surnommé Franklin par papou et ses parents ne revinrent jamais le chercher car déjà une petite sœur s'annonçait à naître et surtout qui ne serait pas cracmole comme lui.

Franck était un échec pour ses parents alors il fut une vraie merveille pour ses grands parents.

La lettre reçue ce matin là était plus précisément une invitation annuelle à célébrer 3 jours durant la chute de Voldemort même si beaucoup de partisans étaient encore libre et très dangereux.

Ainsi la présence du premier né et de la mère de l'héroïne était requise si ce n'était obligatoire.

Souvenons nous du jour ou Franklin eut les oreillons et n'alla pas à la réception. La maison fut assaillie de journaliste pendant 15 jours toute tranquillité oubliée.

Jane appréhendait. Sa fille ne lui donnait pas beaucoup de nouvelles et le contact avec ses autres petits enfants Rose, et les jumeaux Kevin et Marvin rarissimes.

Avec une pensée amère elle se dit qu'être simple moldue ne la rendait pas assez intéressante aux yeux de sa chaire mais tout de suite elle sourit en regardant Franklin, son petit fils, à leurs secrets et leur complicité et affection mutuelle invulnérable.

Il lui apportait tellement, il prenait soin d'elle et faisaient de tas de choses ensemble.

Mais pendant cette semaine de fête, Jane le voyait se renfermer. Du garçon souriant et épanoui il devenait non pas malheureux ou jaloux mais était plutôt dans l'incompréhension.

En sirotant son breuvage Franklin songeait que vraiment ils n'avaient pas de veine…

Mais il avait réfléchi.

-' Mama. Cette année sera la dernière fête à laquelle nous irons.'

Surprise elle le regarda dans les yeux mais ne put s'empêcher de se sentir plus légère. Elle n'aimait pas l'ambiance sorcière trop renfermée.

-' nous verrons trésor, nous verrons.'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre deux : historial

A presque 21 ans, Franklin était un très bon ami, petit fils, homme d'affaire avisé, musicien auteur et parfois interprète confirmé ainsi qu'un très bon amant.

Après avoir reçu son diplôme de fin de cycle soit le bac, celui-ci, avec son héritage de son grand père, avait investi dans une petite entreprise de pâtisserie qui par un heureux hasard prospéra rapidement. Une fois encore par un heureux instinct il devint actionnaire majoritaire de l'enseigne « miss sugar » à seulement 18 ans, laissant la gestion à sa meilleure amie.

La directrice de « miss sugar », Audrey, petite brune piquante de 24 ans aux rondeurs mettant littéralement en appétit et affolant les sens de ces messieurs fut, brièvement amante de quelques semaines révélant ainsi la vraie sexualité de Franklin. Bref le jeune homme avait ainsi fait ses classes.

Par la suite, la jeune fille et lui devinrent excellents amis. Leurs affaires étaient gagnantes et leur entente parfaite.

Ainsi Audrey eut carte blanche quand à la gestion de la boutique et bien lui en pris car leur établissement rapportait pas mal et ils avaient ainsi pu engager quelques employés.

Pendant ce temps Franklin put se consacrer à un autre domaine, à en quelque sorte ses premières amours : la musique.

Auteur compositeur, musicien de génie précoce, Franklin gagna plusieurs prix d'excellence dans l'enfance et fut vite remarqué par les plus grands qui le prirent sous leurs ailes. Son enseignement musical fut donc très riche.

En attendant comme Jane était allée à son cours de gym, Franklin lui, partit finir sa soirée au « miss sugar » du centre ville.

-' Hey Audrey !' la salua t'il

-' Hey boy ! Qu'est ce qui t'amène ? Tu n'est pas occupé à chouchouter mama ?' demanda t'elle. En effet si Audrey le taquinait, elle-même adorait la vieille dame et réciproquement.

-'Naaannn, elle est parti à la gym et après elle dîne avec ses copines alors me voici. Et seul seul seul' se lamenta t'il en laissant tomber son front contre le comptoir.

Amusée elle lui servit son café avec beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup de crème et laissa à sa disposition la bombe de chantilly.

Les goûts de Franklins étaient discutables mais reconnus comme indispensable partout ou il allait.

-'Bien si on est tous les deux seuls ce soir prêt à sortir faire la fête ?' fit elle malicieuse.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

-' HEY Audrey c'est la meilleure fête de la saison !!!'

La soirée Moulin Rouge french touch était une vraie réussite, l'entrée difficile, mais Franklin avait ses entrées partout dans la ville car connu du milieu de la nuit et de la musique.

Et en attendant il dansait sur la piste dans les bras d'une créature à la crinière noire et au costume de plumes rouges flamboyantes et en voiles.

Il vit de loin son amie lui faire un petit signe de la main et un clin d'œil alors qu'elle s'éclipsait au bras d'un charmant monsieur muscles qui la dévorait des yeux.

Assurément la soirée se passait très très très bien et se confirma jusqu'au petit matin.

Le soleil se levait avec peine dans les rues désertes de Londres mais Franklin brava la fraîcheur de l'air en ouvrant la porte et en déposant un dernier baiser ravi sur les lèvres de la belle créature qui l'avait ramené chez elle et avait,, semble t'il apprécié au regard de sa mine radieuse.

Sifflotant et d'un pas tranquille dans les rues désertes il rallia directement le « miss sugar » QG attitré de nos deux larrons. La patronne pas encore arrivée il sortit sa clé personnelle pour entrer et se faire un expresso bien tassé en ouvrant les stores et mettant les tables en place.

Une heure plus tard Audrey arriva à son tour avec le journal et un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles ce que le jeune homme ne manqua pas de remarquer en souriant à son tour.

Tous deux derrière le comptoir discutaient tandis que les serveuses prenaient le relais de mise en place de la salle.

-'alors ? ma petite dévergondée monsieur muscles t'a fait effet à ce que je vois !'

-'oui c'était trééés trop bien et toi alors à mon avis tu n'est pas rentré seul !?'

La matinée passa rapidement et midi arriva donc le temps de rentrer pour Franklin et de faire un à déjeuner pour mama.

Le petit plat de bœuf-carrottes mijotait tranquillement, le jeune garçon en attendant Jane, s'occupait à ranger un peu la table du grand salon dans les thèmes de fer forgé et de couleur pêche très agréable à vivre.

C'est alors qu'il tomba sur l'invitation tant redoutée.

Madame Jane Granger née Seinfeld et monsieur Frank Weasley

Notre fête annuelle en l'honneur de la chute de Celui-qui-fut-vaincu-à-jamais aura lieu et place le 3 novembre en la salle d'honneur du ministère de la magie de Londres.

La communauté magique vous remercie de votre présence.

Votre cheminée sera raccordée à notre service de transport par poudre de cheminette à exactement 20h veuillez être exact, votre arrivée sera annoncée.

Note importante : Cete année nous convions à notre célébration nos amis moldus des familles sorcières.

« La différence fait notre richesse » dixit Hermione Granger héroïne de guerre.

Bien à vous,

Le ministère de la magie de Grande-Bretagne.

Franklin ne savait pas trop quoi ressentir, après tout chaque année c'était le même cirque fatiguant et éprouvant surtout pour mama.

C'est vrai se disait il, en allant lui ouvrir la porte, lui souriant, lui prenant sa veste tout en plaisantant avec elle, et servant le repas, oui c'est vrai, que pouvait ressentir une mère face au rejet implicite de son unique enfant qui s'était éloignée d'elle comme si Jane et Franklin étaient sa honte ou plutôt son échec ?

Grattant sa guitare et composant une vague mélodie l'esprit ailleurs, il se dit que cette année il demandera à Audrey de les accompagner. Avoir une amie serait réconfortant et elle pourrait tenir un peu compagnie à sa mama.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre trois : comme on se retrouve…

Dans l'atmosphère paisible de se début de soirée deux femmes se trouvaient au bas des escaliers de bois patinés et vernis, l'une d'elle consternée mais le sourire frémissant regardait son aînée s'époumoner.

-' FRANKLIIIINNN !! Bouge toiii !! On va être en retard il est 19h57 ! Je te jure si tu ne descend pas je te chope te met tout nu et t'expédie à coups de pieds dans le…'-'C'est BON je suis la !' s'exclama t'il rouge écarlate dévalant les dernières marches et boutonnant des derniers boutons au col.

ALLER ! Go go go entre dans la cheminée trésor et toi aussi Franklin' fit Jane de son ton le plus mauvais et les suivant dans la cheminée aux flammes vertes.

Le voyage entre leur domicile et le ministère fut complètement chaotique, à cause du retard du jeune homme, le petit groupe avait du faire le trajet en une fois et non deux.

Leur arrivée fut dans tous les cas la plus remarquée de la soirée.

BAM ! SBROUF ! Franklin fut le premier à sortir de la cheminée l'équilibre branlant tenant de chaque coté : droit et gauche ses deux compagnes de soirée, qui grâce à lui évitèrent de tomber nez les premiers devant une assistance un peu médusée.

Se redressant, une fois époussetés et débarrassés des manteaux, ils se mélangèrent à la foule dans la grande salle décorée de manière époustouflante aux couleurs chaudes dans les teintes orangées et rouges sombres avec quelques touches de très bon goût.

-'ouhaahh, mama c'est superbe !'Chuchota Audrey émerveillée devant la splendeur et le luxe de la salle.

-' C'est vrai Trésor' répondit Jane en embrassant du regard la salle et sa nombreuse foule. Alors qu'ils se faisaient servir un verre au bar fait de cristal gravé d'elfes mouvants, elle s'amusa avec les jeunes gens à jouer à : Je-suis-un-moldu-invité-pour-l'occasion-et-je-me-sens-très-très-paumé-mais-je-le-montre-pas-mais-t'es-quand-même-super-repérable.

-'Je vous jure, j'ai l'impression d'halluciner je reconnais de vue quelques têtes, ça doit vouloir dire que chaque famille moldue d'Angleterre à un membre sorcier on dirait'

-'Exactement Franck, je vois que tu as le sens de l'observation.' Constata une voie chaude et grave venant de derrière leur dos.

Aussitôt Jane se tendit, ce que cette voie l'insupportait ! Pourtant elle lui fit face, lui offrit un aimable sourire mais se refusa à le regarder dans les yeux. C'était une façon pour elle de maîtriser sa colère et d'éviter de mettre sa main dans la figure de Harry Potter héros de mes deux.

-'Bonsoir madame Granger, Franck et miss ?

-'Audrey monsieur.' Devant le blanc installé la jeune fille continua la conversation.

-' Alooorss euh enchantée monsieur Potter, vous êtes le parrain de Franklin il me semble ?

-'Oui oui, c'est exact et vous miss Audrey que faites vous dans la vie ?'

-'Oh, moi je suis gérante d'un salon de patisserie-bar et associée à…' Elle s'interrompit devant le discret signe de la main de Franklin, elle comprit qu'il ne voulait pas que l'on parle de lui, mais Harry Potter l'œil affûté par la guerre s'en rendis compte.

-' associée à Franck ? Mais tu ne faisait pas des études à l'université d'après ce que ta mère m'a dit ?' demanda t'il s'adressant à Franklin pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation.

Franklin eut du mal à décrisper sa mâchoire tellement il était tendu.

-' Non, disons que je suis passé à autre chose et maintenant j'ai été euh, enfin euh, on s'est vu et on à bien discuté mais nous devons aller aux, aux',

il cherchait comment pouvoir se tirer de cette conversation le plus rapidement possible mais malheureusement quant on veut quelque chose très fort eh bien se fut le contraire qui se passa et quatre arrivants et bien, arrivèrent vers eux.

Ginny Potter coula son bras autours de la taille de son mari et elle était accompagnée de sa fille unique, Alysson en dernière année d'études de poudlard.

Alors que Jane se trouvait en conversation dans la petite salle annexe prés du podium avec une connaissance du marché, Audrey observait un peu mal à l'aise les retrouvailles de Franklin et d'une partie de sa famille. Se rapprochant de lui et attrapant sa main dissimulée derrière son voile bleu nuit, elle espéra pouvoir lui communiquer de sa chaleur et de son soutien.

-'Bonsoir comment allez vous ?' se décida t'il en s'adressant à personne en particulier.

-'Bien comme tu peux le voire répondit Ginny'et toi ?' -'Bien merci'

C'était pas gagné, heureusement Audrey intervint.

-'Bonsoir je suis Audrey une amie proche, votre soirée est très réussie ça à du prendre du temps pour tout préparer et l'organisation à du être fastidieuse non ?' Ouf, se dit elle opération réussie alors qu'elle avait réussie à tourner la conversation sur un ton moins personnel. C'est bon mon ptit Franklin s'est un peu décrispé.

Tous deux, toujours main dans la main planquée derrière le voile croisèrent leurs regards et se comprirent.

Ils fallaient se sortir de cette discussion.

-'Franklin ? Franklin Seinfeild Granger ? Ca alors j'arrive pas a y croire !! Qu'est ce que tu fais là vieux, t'as réussi à lacher ton piano et… ooohhh Audrey ma petite chatonnnee !!'

Halluciné le petit groupe avaient les yeux rivés sur un spécimen, ma fois quelque peu intéressant.

Le jeune homme de toute évidence la fibre féminine sautillant sur ses deux pieds d'excitation de rencontrer par hasard une vieille connaissance de lycée. De son look décapant on retenait la robe sorcière mauve brillante, des cheveux bruns très longs tressés jusqu'au bas des reins, mais surtout des yeux en amandes couleurs bleu tirant vers le violet.

-'Bordel Casey mais qu'est ce que tu fous à une réception sorcière ?!! Reprit Franklin toujours halluciné'

Audrey était partie d'un grand éclat de rire en reconnaissant son pote de sortie de l'époque.

-'Ben chuis en famille ce soir avec mon super tonton-apelle-moi-encore-une-fois-comme-ça-et-t'es-mort. C'est marrant, reprit il en se tournant vers le couple et leur fille aux boucles noires qui n'avait pas changé d'un iota son attitude réservée.

Devant leur regard interrogatifs et légèrement consternés bien qu'amusé il poursuivit :

-' Enchanté monsieur et madame Potter !! En fait super tonton m'a dit que si j'osais ne serait ce que vous jeter un coup d'œil il me choperai par le cou pour me les couper et les mettre en bouteilles vous savez comme les cerises au sirop…

…

…

…

-' miam, moi j'aime les cerises au sirop bon !! Allez go les mecs et oh pardon et les filles ont va boire un coup au bar à coté avec les jeunes parce que là en fait ben, j'ai envie de boire un coup.

Salutations couple Potter !'

ET sur ces dernières aroles emplies de sagesse il embarqua Alysson et Audrey chacune à un bras vers le fond de la salle.

-' HEYYYeuh attendez moi !' s'exclama Franklin plantant la Harry et Ginny Médusés et pétrifié.

Cinq minutes plus tard ils étaient toujours immobiles.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Auteureuse : Alors alors ??????? que pensez vous de ce chapitre ? la récéption est pas encore finie ça va devenir un peu plus mouvement.

J'ai décidé que Casey allez être mon chouchou Gay ou peut être pas mais il sera pas toujours caricaturé disons que la c'était pour faire chié son super-tonton et qu'il avait un coup dans le nez.

Dans ce chapitre Franklin n'est pas du tout à l'aise face à G et H qui rappelons le ne les a pas beaucoup fréquentés.

Alors comment va se passer la rencontre entre Jane Granger et sa fille ?

Et entre Franklin et ses parents ?

Qui donc est super tonton ?

Pourquoi Frank a-t-il était surnommé Franklin ?

Qui vas t'il rencontrer ?...

To be continued !


	4. comme mille baisers au goût chocolatpar

Chapitre quatre : comme mille baisers au goût chocolat-paradis.

Franklin Seinfeld Granger (pseudo) ou officiellement Franck Hector Weasley :

Cracmol, enfant de Ron et Hermione Weasley, Filleul de Harry Potter. Abandonné tout jeune à sa grand-mère Jane. Associé de la pâtisserie bar avec son ancienne amante devenue meilleure amie : Audrey. Musicien accompli commençant à être connu dans le milieu.

Aînée de Rose et des jumeaux Marvin et Kevin.

Jane Granger née Seinfeld :

Moldue. Mère de Hermione Granger, Grand-mère de Franklin qu'elle chéri de toute son ame et qu'il surnomme ' mama'. Considère Audrey comme sa fille.

Audrey :

Moldue. Amants puis meilleure amie et associée et gérante de leur affaire, avec Franklin. Très jolie ensorceleuse quand elle le veut (héhéhé).

Alysson Potter :

Sorcière. Fille unique de Harry Potter et Ginny Potter ce qui n'arrange pas ses affaires (évolution à suivre).

Casey :

Sorcier, mais adorant vivre à la moldue. Pote de lycée quelques classes au dessus de Franklin qu'il a toujours connu sous son nom Franklin Seinfeld Granger, exubérant, marrant, loufoque, aimant la vie après une perte tragique il vit avec super-tonton.

Et d'autres perso bientôt comme les enfants de nos héros.

Le petit groupe se fit littéralement entraîner dans une petite salle annexe plus intime ou trônait un deuxième bar et semblait réservé aux jeunes qui étaient réunis en petits cercles individuels.

Finalement, Franklin finit par se détendre et rire à une plaisanterie de Casey, après tout il était content de rencontrer un autre visage amical dans cette foule .tous les quatre assis sur des fauteuils de velours rouges foncés avec à la main, une petite boisson un peu corsée. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien un léger rire de Alysson se faisant entendre de temps en temps aux blagues du jeune homme excentrique et de notre héros, Audrey ayant rejoint Jane aux toilettes.

-'Je suis content de discuter avec vous et tu sais Alysson aux boucles noires, ton rire est très agréable' Fit Franklin en regardant la jeune fille.

Je suis désolé que l'on ne se soit pas parlé plus avant, mais j'espère rattraper cette boulette.'

-'rrrhooo regarde elle rougit ! T'es trop mignonne !'

A la réflexion de Casey la jeune fille devint encore plus écarlate si possible. Elle était de toute évidence intimidée n'ayant pas l'habitude que l'on s'adresse à elle comme le faisait les deux garçons.

-' Dis moi mon Casey, pourquoi t'as fait ta scolarité dans un lycée moldu ? Tu n'est pas allé à Poudlard ?'

-'Hum c'est un peu compliqué mais, en bref mes parents sont morts quand j'étais tout petit et c'est mon oncle qui a assuré mon éducation. Par sécurité à cause de celui-qui-est-à-présent-vaincu-et-à-tout-jamais j'ai donc été dans le même lycée que toi et j'y ai pris goût. Mais j'ai fait mes études par correspondance et pratiqué pendant les vacances.'

-'et tu fais quoi comme études maintenant ?' demanda Alysson

-'Ben en fait ça fait quelques mois que je me cherche, j'aimerais bien devenir peintre professionnel. Si vous voulez je vous montrerez quelques une de mes compositions'

-' Et ton thème préféré c'est quoi ?' interrogea t'il

-'Le NU ! mwahahahahaha !'

Alors qu'ils riaient…

Franklin et Alysson :

-' Je te sens légèrement angoissée cousine'

-'ben, tu trouves pas son rire super inquiétant ?'

-'Je peux l'assommer si ça peut te tranquilliser tu sais.

Si si je peux le faire là avec… avec ce plateau par exemple.'

-' Salut Franck.'

Et merde.

-'Rose'

Le frère et la sœur se tenaient face à face si semblable et différents à la fois.

Gros silence

-'Rose !'

Mais vraiment remerde

Des ados s'avançaient vers eux, ils étaient des copies exactes l'un de l'autre. Si Rose était brune aux yeux presque noirs, grande et élancée, les jumeaux eux étaient couverts de taches de rousseurs, des cheveux carotte et à l'air malicieux. Pourtant quant ils virent Franklin leur air se fit plus… moins sympathique en tout les cas.

Les petits emmerdeurs étaient de retour.

Le malaise était palpable, que se dire quand on ne se voit que 2 jours par ans et que le temps passé ensemble consister à utiliser Franklin comme cobaye aux tests de farces et attrapes ?

D'ailleurs, il ne l'avait pas oublier et en était d'autan plus 'rancunier' que personne ne réagissait à par Jane.

Les réunions familiales se finissaient souvent en eau de boudin.

Leurs discussions impersonnelles sur le nombre de personnes présentes furent interrompues.

'-ET MAINTENANT ACCEUILLONS NOS TROIS HEROS POUR ECOUTER LEUR DISCOURS !

APPLAUSISSEZ BIEN FORT !'

Finalement tout le monde c'était rassemblé dans la grande salle.

Les héros de guerre firent leur discours, eurent un prix et blablabla.

Franklin tenait la main de sa grand-mère dans la sienne tentant de lui apporter du réconfort par sa présence.

-'Est-ce que tu veux qu'on s'en aille mama ? Audrey et moi on peut rentrer tu sais et on mangera du thé à la chantilly et de ses gâteaux à la noix de coco et à la cannelle qu'elle à apporté' proposa t'il en croisant le regard compatissant d'Audrey.

-'Merci mes trésors, mais ça ira. Ca fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Hermione et c'est quasi la seule occasion de pouvoir échanger deux mots'

Jane Granger avait mal pas un mal physique non, plutôt celui qui s'insinue alors que l'on en a conscience et que l'on sait que l'on ne peux pas lutter.

Mama avait mal depuis des années, mais son réconfort elle le trouvait avec Franklin et Audrey.

La fin de la soirée arriva et vers minuit la petite troupe rentra à la demeure familiale.

Jane et Hermione n'avaient pas échangé plus de quelques formules d'usage, mais c'était déjà ça.

-'mes cœurs je vais me coucher, à demain' dit elle en les embrassant pressée de cacher les larmes naissantes.

Le cœur serré ils la regardèrent monter les escaliers d'un pas un peu pesant. Ils n'étaient pas aveugles.

-' Bon je crois que c'est le moment de sortir la bouteille de gin'

-' avec joie mon chou, quelle soirée étrange ! La salle et l'ambiance étaient sympas. Tu sais je trouve que tu ressemble beaucoup à Rose mais celle plus frappante est entre toi et mama.'

-'merci' fit il d'une voie étouffée penché dans le placard pour récupérer la bouteille.

-'mais,' dit il d'une voie redevenue claire en disposant les deux verres, -' Rose et les deux terreurs sont égaux à eux même. Elle elle est toujours aussi hautaine et eux grrr, toujours aussi pestes.'

-'Mais on a eu des bonnes surprises non ? Casey et ta cousine Alysson sont vachement sympas je trouve'

-' c'est clair il est toujours égal à lui même d'ailleurs on a échangé nos numé…'

-'C'est vrai !! Tu me diras quand il appellera !'S'exclama t'elle les yeux brillants.

-'Hein ? Mais ohhh non je vois ton regard, Casey c'est pas un homme pour toi il est trop…euh, il est cool mais je sais que ça durerait pas entre vous.'

-'d'accord, d'accord ! Je te fais confiance tu t'es jamais trompé pour moi mais je pourrais pas le croquer ? Non, le mordiller ? Non plus ? Alors le léch…' mais un coussin lancé l'empêcha de finir.

-'héhéhé ! Mais ma poirette tu sais, je sais pas trop si tu l'interésserait je crois qu'il est sensible à la gente masculine plutôt.'

-'Hey ! C'est pas parce qu'il a un look un peu excentrique qu'il est forcément gay c'est un a-r-t-i-s-t-e. Et oui je l'ai vu lorgner sur les jolies courbes d'une jeune fille que nous connaissons d'ailleurs !

-'Mais elle est tellement timide ! D'ailleurs je regrette vraiment de ne pas avoir cherché à la connaître un peu plus mais bon. Chaque fois que qu'on se voyait j'étais victime de blagues et pas forcément de très bonne humeur.

De toute façon, on se reverra pas avant plusieurs mois.'

Et bien sur le destin aime bien contrarier Franklin.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : travail et surprise surprise !

_Snif, snif pas une seule petite reviews… bon ben si ça continue j'abandonnerais cette histoire qui pourtant me tenait à cœur._

A présent nous étions vers la mi-novembre. Les rues de Londres étaient blanches, non pas de neige, mais d'une épaisse couche de givre brillante qui rajoutait du charme à la capitale.

Penchons nous vers un immense immeuble d'allure victorienne, à travers la vitre du 4ème étage un studio d'enregistrement fonctionnait avec plusieurs personnes qui s'activaient de chaque coté de la vitre.

Un orchestre symphonique était plongé dans la musique, les musiciens une bonne soixantaine occupaient l'espace avec leurs instruments attentifs aux indications et aux gestes du chef d'orchestre.

La dernière séance se passait bien, le jeune homme séduisant en t-shirt bleu ciel et jean sombre les muscles de ses bras libre de veste ou de pull, souriait de toutes ses dents.

La note de fin retenti, Franklin posa sa baguette croisa ses bras sur la poitrine en regardant les hommes et les femmes, à présent silencieux dans l'attente.

Et puis il poussa un cri de joie et se mit à sautiller en applaudissant comme un gosse. Le signal était donné tous se mirent debout à applaudir de toute leurs forces en s'embrassant, se félicitant mutuellement.

Et puis le cri de ralliement fusa, reprit 3 fois de suite par tous les musiciens mais aussi l'équipe technique du studio, le manager, les membres de production…

-'MET TON TOUT CŒUR DANS LA MUSIQUE !'

Plus tard Franklin et quelques autres personnes étaient réunis dans une salle plongée dans le noir devant un grand écran où on pouvait voir un spectacle époustouflant. Les images avaient pour thème une grande foret tropicael ou des bébés panthères de quelques minutes commençaient à explorer le monde sous l'œil vigilant de leur mère.

-'et là nous allons pouvoir insérer la partie musicale 12 B du Cd 1 en fond sonore derrière les commentaires de la scène avant de revenir au plein volume avec une transition à la piste 8 B' fit un des hommes.

Tout le monde était d'accord.

-'Pour le grand final le dernier enregistrement que vous avez fait tout à l'heure illustrera la dernière scène de la vue globale de la terre vue de l'espace avec en arrière la lune.'

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Debout depuis des heures, franklin était heureux du résultat final de son travail. C'est donc d'un pas guilleret qu'il allait rejoindre Audrey a leur commerce, l'idée d'un thé chantilly avec gâteaux à la noix de coco et cannelle le faisant saliver d'avance.

C'est donc d'un bon pas qu'il marchait alors que la nuit gagnait du terrain.

Et lorsqu'il franchit la porte il eut la surprise de sa vie.

-'Casey ! Alysson ! Audrey !mais ça alors quelle bonne surprise de vous voir ! Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?'

-'Ben tu te rappelle tu m'avais donner le nom de ta pâtisserie, j'ai cherché sur internet et me voila !' Le jeune garçon avait aujourd'hui fait dans la sobriété cotée vestimentaire avec un ensemble en velours bleu roi très élégant et une broche de perles blanches épinglées sur la poitrine.

-' en plus j'ai embarqué Alysson avec moi dans l'aventure !'

Et en effet, ça semblait une vraie aventure pour la jeune fille, qui semblait très nerveuse malgré les efforts d'Audrey et de Casey pour la détendre.

-'C'est la première fois que je viens dans le monde moldu alors c'est une vraie expédition pour moi' se justifia t'elle en faisant une petite moue et tortillant une de ses boucles noires dans ses doigts.

Trop mignonne, pensèrent ils tous en même temps

-'Mais t'a fait comment pour venir ?'Demanda Franklin installé devant sa tasse.

-'Ben Casey m'a glissé son portable le soir de la fête, il a dit qu'il m'appellerais pour qu'on vienne faire un tour à Londres pour vous voir et je suis très contente de l'avoir fait. D'ailleurs je te rends ton téléphone vu que j'en ai acheté un tout à l'heure.'

-'Franklin ?'

-'Oui ?'

-'Je te demande pardon de ne pas avoir cherché à te connaître avant. Je regrette vraiment parce que je me rend compte combien tu es gentil et je je.. suis très heureuse de vous avoir tous les trois rencontrés parce que vous avez été authentiques avec moi et pas superficiels oui intéressé à cause de mon nom' acheva t'elle d'un souffle, toute confuse de sa confession et un adorable petit sourire accroché au lèvres.

-'oohh trop choupinette, j'adore !' s'extasia Casey des étoiles dans les yeux.

Le temps fila et nos quatre désormais amis s'amusaient bien ensemble si bien que la plus jeune s'en inquiéta.

-'mince ! Il est quel heure ?' '-À peu prés 21h passé' répondit Audrey.

-'ola la il faut que j'y aille je me suis échappée de la maison en douce les parents vont me faire une crise ! Tu veux bien me ramener Casey ? Je n'ai pas encore mon permis de transplanage.'

Et le petit groupe se prépara à se séparer en se promettant de se revoir très bientôt. Dommage que La miss Potter fut si nerveuse.

-' écoute,' fit Franklin –' je te donne mon adresse et mon téléphone. Sinon j'ai une cheminée. Si tu veux tu peux venir à la maison quand tu voudras et mama, enfin je veux dire mamie et moi et Audrey on sera ravis de t'avoir, ok ?'

-'ok' répondit elle, touchée, d'une voie tremblante.

-'Heeyy sinon tu peux venir chez moi !mon super-tonton est absent la semaine pour son travail alors y a de la place ! Pour une jolie jeune fille comme toi !héhéhé.'

-'Heu, merci Casey'

-'Je pourrais te peindre nue ?'

BAM !

Audrey et Franklin avaient réagi en même temps. Il avait frapper sur sa tête avec le plat de la main et Audrey lui avait tapé dessus avec le plateau.

-'maiisseuhh sa fait mallll !'

Ainsi se finit la petite réunion avec promesse de se revoir bientôt ou en tout les cas avant le 24 vu qu'on été déjà le 11 décembre.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Audrey et mama dégustaient leur dessert : un essai de la jeune fille pour la vente

-'mmmmh quel délice cet éclair au givre de menthe glacée !'

-'mouais', fit la voix de Franklin derrière leur dos faisant la vaisselle des gros plats et chargeant le lave-vaisselle.

-'moi si il y a pas de chantilly ou de noix de coco ben, j'aime pas trop'

-'tu es comme un petit garçon, tu refuse de goûter les aliments que tu ne connais pas et je t'assure il est vraiment très bon. Audrey, tu t'es vraiment surpassée !' le compliment en fit rougir la jeune fille de plaisir.

Et puis on toqua à la porte de trois petits coups discrets.

Sur le canapé devant la télé, Jane se leva pour aller voir, les jeunes étant à l'étage à jouer à un jeu obscur, la wii quelque chose, se souvint elle.

Elle reconnut sur le pas de la porte la jeune fille adorable aux boucles noires. Mais elle semblait secouée et de grosses larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Sa vue suffit à mama pour faire fondre son cœur pour la gamine.

-'aller, entre trésor tu vas attraper froid' dit elle en l'attrapant par la main ainsi que son sac noir à ses pieds.

Elle l'attira dans ses bras dans lesquels Alysson se blottie avec un soupir d'aise alors que les deux autres enfants de cœurs de mama venaient d'entrer dans la pièce inquiets devant l'état de la gamine mais l'affection dans le regard.

. Elle sentait bon le bonbon et la vanille

Et Alysson sut qu'elle avait fait le bon choix et se sentit déjà réconfortée rien que par le regard de Jane Granger qui ne la jugeait pas.

La porte se referma derrières eux, sur ses espérances à elle et qui ne seraient pas déçus.


	6. une recherche de tranquilité et d'amis

Chapitre 6: une recherche de tranquillité et d'amis

Note de moi: alors un immense merci à waterlily et lily forever, mes deux seules revieweuses! Ben merci les filles au moins je sais que m'a fic est lue, mais bon vue le niveau d'enthousiasme des ffneters, je vais finir de publier les chapitres que j'ai finis, mais je sais pas si je continuerais à moins d'encouragements.

Voilou, c'est bien dommage parce que le personnage de Franklin , ben , je l'adore et j'aurais aimé continuer de faire évoluer sa relation avec le monde de la magie et sa famille.

Donc aux lecteurs, alllllleeerr des reviiiewwws!

Finalement il fut décidé d'un grand changement dans la maison familiale.

Deux nouvelles habitantes venaient d'intégrer le foyer. Bien qu'assez nombreuses, au nombre de 7 plus les combles aménageables, les chambres furent vidées des objets inutiles, les surfaces nettoyées de font en comble.

Alysson venait habiter chez les Granger. Et Audrey aussi. Si la meilleure amie de Franklin avait déménagé c'est que la solitude quand on rentre tous les soirs chez soi est difficile parfois à supporter. Et cette solitude n'est pas comblée par les amants de passage.

Pour Alysson elle avait tout simplement et proprement claqué la porte derrière elle par ras-le-bol.

Flash-back:--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Après que Casey l'eut faite transplanée, la jeune s'était dépêchée d'emprunter un passage secret pour rejoindre Poudlard.

Le problème c'est que le repas avait déjà commencé dans la Grande Salle et qu'elle était fermement attendue à ses portes par des adultes, dont ses parents qui semblaient en fureur.

-'Alysson!' hurla la voie d'homme devant laquelle elle se ratatina sur place. –'OU était tupassée? Avec qui? Je t'interdis de filer comme ça! Et jeune fille tu seras punie jusqu'à ce que tu es passée ton diplôme!'

Mais qu'est ce que je fais pour avoir une fille pareille! Merde!'

La pauvre jeune fille ne pu que subir les foudres de Harry Potter, l'interrompre serait risquer de pires engeulades encore. Tête baissée, voyant que son père essayait de se calmer par de profondes respirations le visage encore marqué de colère, elle coula à sa mère un regard qui lui en renvoya un courroucé et contrarié.

En plus son humiliation était partagée puisque son oncle et sa tante se tenaient là également aux aussi avec un air désapprobateur.

Ce fut certainement à ce moment là que la révolte lui monta au nez. Elle avait du ruser pour s'éclipser mais elle ne le regrettait absolument pas, après tout elle avait des amis maintenant et ils l'acceptaient comme elle était, uniques chacun dans leur genre.

Et son cousin Franklin était formidable. Comment un garçon si sensible, généreux et beau avait pu être abandonné, ignoré pendant des années par sa famille. Le fait qu'il fut cracmol n'aurait pas du compter.

Alors que sa mère s'était jointe à l'indignation de son père sous les approbations d'Hermione et Ron, la jolie petite tête bouclée, les joues pales, se dit qu'elle donnerait tout pour ressentir à nouveau ce qu'elle avait ressenti en leur compagnie.

Et puis, la culpabilité fit place à l'agacement.

Et les adultes qui continuaient à l'engeuler auraient du se rendre compte du changement de son expression qui devenait peu à peu masque d'indifférence.

-Et maintenant dépêches toi d'aller rejoindre nos appartements! Tu es consignée et privée de manger! 'Fit sa mère intransigeante.

-'Nous exigeons de savoir ou tu es à chaque instant, tu n'es pas n'importe qui!' conclu son père encore très fâché.

Et Alysson se rendit compte en attendant que la tempête passe, que les portes de la Grande Sale étaient entrouvertes et qu'un silence religieux y régnait. Les potins, les commentaires, les moqueries ne manqueraient sans doute pas le lendemain.

Et puis elle se dit que non elle ne le supporterait pas encore une fois.

Alors qu'elle amorçait un mouvement pour se rendre aux appartements privés, son père sembla de nouveau en colère.

-'Un instant, jeune fille. J'exige de savoir ou tu étais et avec qui!

Répond tout de suite!'

Les larmes aux yeux elle se retourna brusquement:-' He bien j'était avec MES amis! Et j'ai fini d'être PATIENTE!'

Sur ce elle s'enfui avant que quelqu'un ait eut le temps de faire un geste.

Elle se précipita sur son armoire et en vida le plus possible de son contenu, pris ses papiers d'identité, sa baguette et ses affaires de toilettes.

Elle claquait la porte à sa vie. Elle tournait le dos à une société qui ne l'acceptait pas en temps que personne à part entière.

Elle tournait le dos à la magie et n'avait pas l'intention de revenir de sitôt. Et l'admettre fut un tel soulagement qu'un petit rire gai et léger s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'elle franchissait le passage secret en sens inverse, pour rejoindre des personnes tolérantes et profondément gentilles.

ET à présent elle se retrouvait dans une grande chambre charmante avec parquet et murs rose sablés.

Ils étaient là, les quatre habitants de la maison allongés sur le dessus de l'immense, mais vraiment immense lit de sa nouvelle chambre.

Mama, Audrey, Franklin et Alysson, épuisé par le ménage d'enfer, et à la moldue s'il vous plait, restèrent tout simplement là sans bouger.

La fatigue de l'effort et une bonne fatigue.

Mais bon il faut bien se lever un moment donné.

Alors Mama sur un dernier regard à sa nouvelle «portée» alla faire une commande de pizzas gargantuesques n'ayant pas envie de préparer à manger.

Les jeunes la rejoignirent à la cuisine alors qu'elle se servit un petit doigt de Porto dans un verre.

Mama aimait bien la petite Alysson, elle sentait chez elle une vraie gentillesse, et un appétit de vivre intense. Jane en la voyant, se rappelait sa jeunesse et sa soif démente de vivre à fond.

Elle avait rencontré l'homme de sa vie au cours d'un voyage en Europe. Puis ils avaient finis par se marier et aujourd'hui elle n'était plus considérée comme mère de sa propre fille légitime, mais dans l'affaire elle avait trois beaux nouveaux enfants.

Assis autours de la petite table du salon en tailleur avec chacun d'entre eux une grosse pizza sur les genoux la discussion s'orienta sur la situation de la cadette.

-'Dis moi Alysson-jolie' fit Franklin en arrosant généreusement sa pizza de sauce piquante et de chantilly.

-'Je suis sure que tu te doute que ton départ va faire des vagues, est tu prêtes à y faire face? Et puis est ce que tu es sure que tu ne regretteras rien?je sais que la magie fait partie intégrante de ton identité et y renoncer est un grand sacrifice'

-'Je sais cousin, mais je ne regrette absolument rien. J'ai abandonné un environnement qui ne m'était pas favorable, des personnes hypocrites, superficielles et je ne veux pas y retourner.

Quant à la magie elle aurait fini par m'engloutir.'

-'Trésor' fit Jane, 'ton départ va forcément provoquer du remue ménage et tes parents vont sans doute être renseigné sur l'endroit ou te trouves. A ce moment tu te sentiras de leur faire face?'

-' Chère Jane, chère mama, je ne sais comment vous remercier. Vous m'avez ouvert la porte de votre maison et de votre affection. Vous ne me jugez pas et c'est la première fois de ma vie que je peux être moi-même. Quant à mes parents, le moment venu je pourrais leur faire face.'

-'MAMA? demanda Audrey alors qu'elle revenait de la cuisine un pichet de rosé à la main et le portable dans l'autre.

-'Oui ma chérie?'

-' Tu te souviens quand on t'a parlé de notre ami Casey? Tu sais, c'est le jeune homme qui était avec nous à la réception du ministère et avec qui nous avons passé une après-midi.'

-'Oh oui un jeune excentrique il me semble. Il m'avait l'air charmant ma fois. Que deviens t'il?'

-'Justement je voulais lui téléphoner' fit Franklin la bouche pleine, 'Quelles sont les nouvelles?'

-'Eh bien' répondit Audrey, 'je viens de l'avoir au téléphone et il m'a donné une bonne idée.' fit elle d'un sourire malicieux qui lui creusait une petite fossette sur la joue qu'on avait envie de croquer.

Devant leur attente elle finit par exposer son idée.

-'hé bien, je me disais que cette année on pourrait fêter noël au «miss sugar», comme ça mama tu ne serais pas obliger de faire la cuisine et on pourrait inviter quelques amis. Et je pense que faire la fête serait chouette pour les personnes n'ayant pas forcément envie de passer noël seul ou en famille.

-' Mais c'est génial' s'emballa Franklin 'je pourrait demander à des collègues de venir animer et participer'

-'Mais Audrey, c'est quoi le rapport avec Casey?' demanda Alysson.

-'Ho en fait on a un peu bavardé et quand je lui ai demandé ses projets pour les fêtes il m'a dit qu'il aller les passer devant un plateau repas avec son oncle. Sa m'a parut dommage, parce que mine de rien c'est pas cool de rester isolé.' 

'Et puis Casey et notre ami et son oncle le deviendra aussi et nous deviendrons tous de bon et loyaux amis et nous partagerons tous nos vacances à la montagne' conclut t'elle les mains croisées sous son visage et les yeux étincelant d'étoiles.

On vit parfaitement la goutte glisser derrière la tête des habitants.

-'Audrey s'est encore fait un remake de 'belle et Sébastien'' expliqua Franklin.

-'heu quoi? C'est Sébastien qui est belle?'

Et sur cette fin de conversation philosophique il fut décidé que noël serait au «miss sugar» et que dés demain Alysson commencerait sa formation de serveuse sous la formation que Franklin lui donnerait avec les autres employés.

Arrêter l'école c'est possible mais a condition de pouvoir subvenir à ses besoins. Mama avait posé cette unique condition et avait hâte de voir ce que sa donnerait. 

Franklin se doutait qu'il aurait la visite de connaissances qu'il n'avait pas forcément envie de revoir. Quant à Audrey elle essayait en vain de se rappeler les paroles exacte du générique de 'belle et Sébastien grrr. 


	7. chalalalala

Chapitre 7: Chalalalala

Note de moi: et un autre chapitre dans la foulée

Quand Franklin ouvrit les yeux sur son réveil se matin là, il se sentit, comment dire? Avec une drôle d'impression.

Les changements dans la maisonnée dataient de quelques jours, la formation de sa cousine se passait bien, la musique du film sur lequel il travaillait presque finie d'être adaptée, mama en bonne santé et heureuse de la venue des deux jeunes filles et pour finir tout se passait bien pour Audrey et lui dans les affaires.

Mais alors que se passait il?

L'esprit encore brumeux des méandres du sommeil il chercha, tout en se pelotonnant un peu plus sous ses couettes à petits motifs d'étoiles bleues, à se souvenir de son rêve. Mais bon, comme souvent quand on décide de prendre encore deux minutes il finit par se rendormir.

Mama, chantonnait dans sa chambre en faisant le lit.

Alysson chantonnait sous la douche.

Audrey chantonnait tout en se faisant un masque à l'argile.

Le dimanche matin était sacré, chacun prenait du temps pour soi avant de se rejoindre pour le déjeuner et décider de la journée en plus d'établir l'emploi du temps de la semaine.

Franklin enfin réveillé, prenait son temps en se rasant devant le grand miroir de sa salle de bain privé.

Le jeune homme joyeux semblait songeur ce matin là. Il n'aimait pas penser à ce qu'il pensait en ce moment même, ça lui gâchait son plaisir de sa cérémonie de rasage.

Franklin pensait à la magie, à ses parents, à Alysson. Sortant de la salle d'eau, en caleçon il alla ouvrir une petite mallette rangée dans son placard.

Dedans, il retrouva quelques lettres d'amis, des objets d'enfances, sa gourmette et puis, une photo.

Mais cette photo n'était pas banale, les personnages bougeaient. Il la regarda longuement .On pouvait voir dessus une femme couchée dans un lit d'hôpital tenir un nouveau né dans ses bras qui somnolait sous l'œil un peu hagard d'un homme roux carotte. Sur cette scène le bonheur semblait total malgré leur air un peu dépassé.

S'étant assis sur son lit encore défait et tenant toujours l'image, il ne sentit la présence d'Audrey que quand elle s'assit à ses cotés, l'enlaçant par la taille et posant son coup sur son épaule.

Un seul coup d'œil lui avait suffit.

-' Est-ce que sa va trésor?' demanda t'elle de sa voie chaude et grave

-'sa ira ma poirette, sa ira tant que vous serez la.'

-'Je te le promet trésor, tu sais que tu pourras toujours compter sur moi.

Tu sais Franklin, je crois que tu a été gagnant en venant vivre avec mama.'

La bouche du jeune homme frémit sous l'ébauche d'un sourire. Il aimait bien la logique réconfortante de la jeune fille. Et l'écouter ça lui faisait du bien.

-'D'abord tu a été le cadeau de mama et de papou. Tu sais que tu leur as rendu beaucoup de bonheur. Et puis tu m'a rencontré moi, ta première vraie histoire d'amour!c'est moi qui t'es formé, rendu apte pour toute la gente féminine! Oui c'est bonnnn j'arrête de me vanter!

Et puis maintenant on les meilleurs amis du monde.

Tu sais aussi que tu as pu faire une scolarité normale avec des copains qui t'apprécient pour ce que tu es et non pour ton nom ou ton appartenance, regarde Alysson. 

Et pour finir tu as tes passions: moi bien sur, mais aussi la musique surtout et la pâtisserie et notre commerce.

Sérieusement Franklin tu crois que tu aurais eut tout ça en plus de ta liberté si tu étais retourné chez eux?' lui demanda Audrey en concluant.

Il se sentait maintenant revigoré et en réponse il la saisie par la taille pour la soulever très facilement et la coincer sur son lit.

La séance des chatouilles commençait.

Dans la maison leurs rires et leur cri donnèrent le sourire à Jane et à Audrey.

Décidemment se serait une très bonne journée avec Casey qui venait tout à l'heure pour le goûter, puis ils feraient un tour à l'extérieur.

-'Je suis définitivement converti!'S'extasia Casey 'ahahaaa je savais que j'étais pas le seul à adorer! Et en plus si tu rajoutes dedans des miettes du gateaux un petit goût de sablé achèvera l'œuvre!'

-'Je peux pas m'empêcher de me poser des questions' dit mama devant la scène des deux garçons en train de deviser sur leurs goûts et couleurs.

Les deux jeunes files rigolèrent de bon cœur.

Un peu plus tard…

-'Chère madame Granger, j'espère que vous nous accompagnerais à mon atelier tout à l'heure. On pourrait s'y rendre en voiture puis après à pied.'

-'Avec plaisir Casey mais à la condition de m'appeler mama ou Jane, après tout tu fait à présent parti notre drôle de famille!'

Le grand sourire du garçon fut la plus éloquent de toutes les réponses.

-'J'ai baptisé mon œuvre «regard sur le souffle». C'est la première fois que je la montre à quelqu'un, je l'ai finie il y a à peine une semaine' leur dit un peu nerveusement alors que d'un ample mouvement il soulevait le drap blanc.

Et ce qu'il y avait en dessous se passait de tous les commentaires inimaginables. 

-'Mon dieu Casey, c'est, c'est vraiment superbe!' s'extasia Jane devant la sculpture immaculée, sans doute du marbre nacré travaillé pour prendre une forme féminine, recouverte d'un voile ou semblait souffler réellement un vent faisant deviner des courbes féminines.

Cette œuvre était au centre de l'atelier d'artiste ou de grandes baies vitrées plus ou moins propres laissaient filtrer la lumière extérieure et ses rayons de soleil sur le parquet de couleur chaude.

Alors que le petit groupe discutait de la statue, Franklin regarda autour de lui et ce qu'il vit le laissa stupéfait. Dans la pièce étaient accroché de part et d'autres des toiles plus ou moins grandes, abstraites ou portraits et encore bien des sujets. D'autres sculptures se trouvaient de par et là.

Mais Franklin se dit que le jeune homme avait vraiment du talent tellement tout était beau et semblait parler même! Inspirer des émotions, des sentiments.

On ne pouvait que aimer.

-'ça te plait? 'Fit la voie anxieuse de l'artiste

-' C'est vraiment extraordinaire Casey! Ca fait vraiment longtemps que je n'avais vu quelque chose d'aussi formidable!

Dis moi est ce que tu as déjà montrer tout ça à des professionnels?'

Il en conclut que non tellement Casey en rougit de plaisir. C'était marrant on pouvait penser que le jeune homme était quelque peu sur de lui mais c'était juste une apparence.

-'Il faut que mon ami Paul Verbier vienne voir ça. Oh il est artiste reconnu chez les moldus et a des galeries d'art partout dans le monde. Moi je suis juste amateur, mais lui il pourra te donner un vrai avis de pro et à mon avis il adorera.'

Lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brusquement, Jane n'eu pas le temps de réagir, elle se sentit tomber mais alors qu'elle se prépara au choc du dallage en pierre deux bras puissants et solides la rattrapèrent de justesse et l'enserrent contre un torse large et…Agréable et qui…sentait bon le savon et l'eau d'après rasage?

-'Mille pardon madame, toutes mes excuses vraiment,' s'exclama une voix d'homme grave et envoûtante.

Alors que Jane levait les yeux vers ceux noirs et profonds de l'inconnu, elle se sentit toute chose.

Mais le moment fut interrompu par l'exclamation de Casey 

-'TONTON! Yeah! Tu es la trop cool viens je te présentes mes amis!

Alors lui c'est Franklin, elle Audrey une marrante je trouve et aussi Jane et pour finir…'

-'Alysson Potter' finit la voie qui soudainement était devenue un moins chaude.'

Raide, la concernée détaillait le nouveau venu avec attention mais qui ne l'impressionnait plus autant qu'auparavant.

Franklin, curieux prit la parole en posant la question que tous avaient à l'esprit.

-'Hum enchanté, mais vous vous connaissez?'

-'En effet jeune homme. Disons que j'ai pu rencontrer cette demoiselle mais également ses parents et leurs amis.'

Jane et Franklin sentirent leurs cœurs bondirent simultanément et Audrey pensa aie aie aie.

-'Bon, comme tonton veut pas se présenter je vais le faire à sa place. Alors vous avez devant vous mon super tonton Severus Rogue anciennement professeur à Poudlard.

Tonton je te présente La meilleure amie de Franklin qui est le petit fils de Jane qui elle même est là mére de Hermione Granger et donc belle mère de Ron Weasley et le nouveau membre de leur famille Alysson Potter qui s'est enfuie de chez elle. Et maintenant qui veut boire un ptit coup?'

Il avait tellement parlé vite sans reprendre son souffle qu'il vit des petites étoiles devant ses yeux pendant quelques secondes.

Le temps semblait suspendu, le visage de l'homme impénétrable. Comment allait il réagir? Partir sans se retourner? Le problème c'est que Jane Granger avait ressenti comme des chatouilles dans son ventre chose qui ne lui était plus arrivé depuis des années.

Et puis,

-'un scotch, je veux bien un scotch et je crois que j'aimerais bien connaître toute l'histoire.' finit il par répondre tout en coulant un léger regard vers Jane Granger.

Le problème mais qui n'en serait pas vraiment un, du moins pour les membres de cette pièce, fut que Audrey et Franklin le virent et ne purent empêcher en se regardant de voir fleurir leur sourire.

Franklin hallucinait un peu. Tout semblait le renvoyer ces derniers temps à une partie de sa vie qu'il aimerait occulter et qui passait d'abord par la venue d'Alysson, puis maintenant Severus Rogue, bête noire de sa famille.

Franklin aller surveiller tout ça de très prés mais pourtant il se dit pourquoi pas, ça pourrait être chalalalala.


End file.
